Rainy Musings
by Sillica
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura take a break from their long journey to watch the rain pour down outside. Then Sakura has an interesting question to ask her beloved husband. Set during the Blank Period. Slightly AU.


Hello everyone!

It's been a while since I've posted any writing on FanFiction, but I've never let go of this platform! I've just been doing more reading of other great writers than honing my own trade.

I'm not sure if I'll be writing a ton more, but if you guys like what I have here, then perhaps I'll finally make a comeback!

I may be a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you think Otsutsuki Indra was attractive?"

"…What?"

"Otsutsuki Indra. You know, your ancestor?"

"Sakura, I know who Indra is."

"Well then what do you think? Yes or no?"

Sakura asked as she chewed on a _dango_ watching the rain pour outside the windowpane. Sasuke, who just sat next to her after cleaning his weapons, looked at her with a confused look on his face. "...You actually wonder about that?"

Sakura looked over at her husband with a side glance, as if she didn't understand the nature of his question. "Of course I do! Thoughts like these make my inner world interesting. Especially when all we can do is sit around for this rain to stop."

Sasuke sighed as if he was suddenly reminded of the dreary rain. He grunted in agreement and followed suit in looking outside. Comfortable silence fell between the couple as they gazed at groups of people hurrying for shelter and the small village slowly turning in for the night, starting to awaken the sleeping lamps. The dots of light looked like fireflies weaving through the drops of rain. _Ame_ during this time of year had frequent rainstorms, some which caused even its own villagers to stop everything and head inside for the day. Sasuke and Sakura had been helping the locals rebuild houses when the impending storm urged them indoors.

Sasuke turned towards the woman beside him and after staring for a while, put a hand to her soft pink hair, still wet from her shower minutes ago. He took the wet strands between his fingers and glided them through. As soon as his fingers made contact, Sakura turned her gaze towards him with a slight smile, which did weird things to his heart.

He wasn't a very openly affectionate man, especially in public, but for some reason, it just came naturally to him regarding her. He couldn't remember when he started to touch her, and, to his pleasant surprise, crave her soft touches as well. It wasn't like they never made physical contact—especially having been teammates for some time—but things were different now. Completely different. But he liked this much better than he would truly admit. He brushed a few strands away from her emerald eyes and was silently satisfied at the pink tint that emerged on her cheeks. It had been months since they came together in marriage, yet she still blushed with things like this.

"...What about you?"

Sakura turned fully away from the window and blinked up at him, now giving him her undivided attention and granting him more access to caress her hair. "...Hm?"

"What do you think?

Confusion settled on her features. His gentle touches distracted her thought process that she had no idea what they were in the middle of discussing. "Think what?"

"Do you think Indra was attractive?"

"Oh!" The question suddenly breaking her free of her entrancement and clearing the haze in her mind. "Definitely yes."

Sasuke stopped his ministrations and was inwardly pleased to see his wife's face droop in disappointment in losing his touch. "Oh really? You sound pretty sure."

"Of course I'm sure," Sakura playfully glared, scooted closer towards Sasuke, and successfully encircled her arms around his neck. Without needing to think, his lone arm went around her waist, holding her close, "I'm married to his reincarnation, aren't I?"

There was something slightly off about being compared to his ancestor, especially when it wasn't based on ninjutsu ability or fighting prowess...but _attractiveness_. It was very flattering, but it didn't stop Sasuke feeling shy and uncomfortable about it.

Although he seemed unaffected by her remarks on the outside, Sakura could read through him and knew precisely how he was feeling.

Sakura giggled freely. "You're so adorable when you get bashful."

"I'm not bashful."

"Alright, alright, I won't bother you about it...even if I know you are. Oh! Speaking of which…I wonder if Indra ever got bashful?"

"That's ridiculous."

Sakura promptly ignored Sasuke's comment. "You think anyone ever called him out on it?"

"Sakura..."

"Hey, no harm in wondering, right? I'm just curious!"

Sasuke looked down at the woman who now sat in his lap, looking up at him happily. When did she even get there? But Sakura always found a way to surprise him, even after all this time. He never would've thought that holding Sakura in his embrace, something so familiar, _so natural_ , could ever happen for him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but even now he felt like he didn't deserve it. Deserve her. But here she was. And here he was. And for that truth, he was eternally grateful.

"...Someone did."

Sakura's eyes brightened with curiosity. "Really? How do you know?"

"I saw some of his memories when I met the Sage of Six Paths."

Sakura was practically bouncing off his lap. "Ooh you never told me this! Who was it?"

Sasuke's heart fluttered at her excitement and settled into a warm glow. He thought about teasing her a bit more by withholding information, but when she looked at him with such _love_ , he couldn't help himself and pressed his lips against her temple. "His wife."

"His wife?! He had a wife?" Sakura's mouth was open in shock.

Sasuke sent a side glance. "How do you think he had children?"

"I mean, I don't know, he seemed like a ruthless guy. I just can't imagine him settling down with a woman. Or be satisfied with any woman, in fact. Maybe consorts or something?"

Sasuke couldn't say much to that. Indra indeed was a dangerous man who was obsessed with power and position. But in the ancient memories, he did see a woman who respected yet challenged him. A woman who was constantly by his side until the end. And, most surprisingly, a woman who Indra respected, and perhaps, had a soft spot for.

"What was she like?"

"Strong and brave in combat and diplomacy. Yet compassionate and patient with her people. I think…she was the only one who truly knew him. Who truly could understand him."

"How do you know all that?"

"Because," Sasuke paused for suspense and looked into her eyes intently, "I'm married to her reincarnation."

Sakura opened her mouth in shock. "N-no way..."

"Imagine my surprise when I saw her and then saw you during the battle."

Sakura suddenly grew quiet in thought and Sasuke grew anxious. Where did her thoughts take her? The War didn't exactly bring up the greatest memories for both. Especially regarding each other. Is that what she was thinking about?

"Sakura?"

Sakura could hear the silent questions in his calling her name and smiled. _Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?_ She knew him so well now, it was incredible. Finally, she raised her head and met his mismatched eyes. "You know what's crazy?"

"Hm?" Sasuke couldn't tell where she was going with her question.

Sakura's smile grew at his obvious confusion as she softly caressed his cheek with her right hand. There was no answer as Sakura continued her ministrations with Sasuke looking on, having now leaned very slightly into her palm. Finally, Sakura opened her mouth to break the silence with a gentle whisper.

"…That means I loved you since the beginning of time, right?"

Sasuke just blinked and, when the meaning of her words eventually dawned on him, he turned his head away from her hand with his eyes closed, cheeks turning slight pink. "Tch. Annoying woman."

Sakura just smiled and stared at her embarrassed husband lovingly. After a while she quietly whispered. "Sasuke-kun."

He turned his head back to her, raising an eyebrow. Sakura took her hand and gently touched his hair affectionately. "I love you, _anata_. But you already knew that, right?"

Sasuke smiled at the endearing term. "...Hn."

"Wait Sasuke-kun! Doesn't that mean I'm-"

"Yes. The matriarch of the Uchiha."

"Well, that too, which I know is a huge honor. But what I was gonna say was, doesn't that mean I'm technically your great-great-great-great-great to the nth grandmother?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah _anata_ , you're right. Let's disregard the details for now."

Sasuke grunted in agreement.


End file.
